


Dante's green eyes

by RiniYukima



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniYukima/pseuds/RiniYukima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is a mix of elements from the original Devil may cry game series and the reboot, taking elements from both. I have basically put the reboot several years before the first Devil May Cry game as the reboot was the first i had played. i have changed the whole Half demon/half angel thing from the reboot to the original half demon/half human concept from the original series. this begins in the reboot then follows the series, ending with Devil May Cry 4. </p>
<p>if there was one thing that Dante held dear, it was his best friend and confident, Amaryllis Inferno, and she considered Dante in much the same light, but with the arrival of a strange girl everything in the pair's semi-peaceful life is about to go sideways. But then again, where Clyde had Bonnie, Dante has Amaryllis, may the devil help whoever tries to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Note please read

****I do not own anything recognizable.

 

If you have read my other story, Ivy Dixon, then you'll likely notice that Amaryllis is also a female harry potter and no one from the Harry potter universe aside from Amaryllis show up. if you haven't read my other story, please do, i love constructive criticism and also enjoy having reviews. Also, unlike my other story, this one has a sequel in the making that i am currently working on.  


	2. Amaryllis, Dante, and who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis puts up with a lot, but really, this is beginning to push it...and who the devil is Kat?

            Amaryllis sighed as she walked into her best friend’s trailer. Looks like he’d been to Devil’s Dalliance…again, from the way his trailer was trashed and cloths strewn all over the place. Walking over to the large bed Amaryllis noted that his “angels” left quite some time ago. “Oi, sleeping beauty, wake up.” She grunted, kicking the sleeping male in the shoulder. Hearing him groan she smiled, revealing her sharp k-9s. “Dan, wake up. Your toys left.” She shook his shoulder before freezing. Something wasn’t right…something was wrong. Suddenly the trailer shook as the pit in Amaryllis’ stomach grew. Her friend bolted out of bed as the trailer lifted into the air and somehow managed to dress while falling. The trailer hit the ground and Amaryllis shrieked as she fell only for her friend to catch her. “Good morning Amaryllis!” her friend chirped as he held her in his arms.

“Dante, what’s going on?” “Demons, they have it out for me. Looks like that girl was right, I left a trail. Sorry you’re getting dragged in to this Ryllis.” Dante apologized, since he’d met her after her foster father beat, raped, and left her for dead Amaryllis hadn’t minded his demon hunting as long as she didn’t have to get involved. “It’s okay Dan, lets get this over…what girl?” Amaryllis demanded, following Dante out of the trailer. “Some chick who popped in and said I left a trail then left.” Dante shrugged as Amaryllis noted they were in limbo and demons were surrounding them. “Dante…” “I see them, stay close Ryllis, I don’t want you hurt.” Amaryllis nodded and took the dagger Dante offered her. It was a gift that she’d gotten him that was designed to kill demons. “If any come to close…” Dante trailed off, Amaryllis was the only thing precious in his life. “I know” Ryllis smiled as Dante rushed into the hoard and began fighting. _Really, the devil must hate me_ , she thought, _for I’m falling for my best friend who will never return my feelings._  Dante, he wasn’t someone for commitment in relationships.

            Dante watched Amaryllis tear into the girl, Kat, with a shudder. Devil below, she was hot when she was interrogating someone or angry, looking like a goddess in his opinion. At five feet even, Ryllis wasn’t the most intimidating of women, but she made up for it with abyss black waist length hair and incandescent acid green eyes that glowed poisonous green when angered. Devils, if only he could tell her why he slept with angels from Devil’s Dalliance. But she would never view him as more than a brother. Coming out of his thoughts he noted how obvious it was from the way she tore into Kat that she didn’t trust her.


	3. Dante's brother?

           Amaryllis and Dante cautiously walked into the Order HQ, waiting for a trap to spring. When the leader, Vergil, approached Dante gave Ryllis a barely noticeable signal to read the man’s mind. Doing so she nearly gasped, this man thought that Dante was his younger twin brother! Not seeing Ryllis carefully hidden surprise Dante was bugged by the man’s questions but agreed to follow the man to the edge of town.

            Ryllis sighed as she, Kat, Dante, and Vergil arrived at Paradise. The mansion was once beautiful, but now laid in ruin. Watching Dante enter Kat’s portal she gave the girl a small glare before turning to Vergil, who coughed to get her attention. “We know Dante, but may we know who you are?” Ryllis glanced at Kat before dismissing her. “It’s Inferno, Amaryllis Inferno. Don’t know my true name. Dante gave me the name, my last name coming from my favorite book.” “Dante’s Inferno?” Kat quipped as she back away. It was clear that his girl didn’t like her. “Yes, Vergil, do you really believe that Dante is your brother? Dante asked me to scan your mind to see if you were a threat.” Vergil tensed at the question and stared at her. “Yes, I do, how old are you Ms. Inferno?” “Normally, I’d kill you for that question. But if you are really Dante’s brother…I am eighteen, two years younger than you and Dante, if you’re really his twin.” Ryllis crossed her arms as Kat sat on the floor. “How did you and Dante meet?” Vergil asked and noted how she tensed. That wasn’t the best of subjects for Amaryllis. “My foster father abandoned me here in Limbo town eight years ago. Dante found me and nursed me back to health. Been friends ever since.” From the terse tone she gave Vergil knew there was more to the story but also knew better than to pry.

            Dante was beginning to see why Ryllis didn’t like Kat, she was useless. Wasn’t she supposed to guide him in this place? Not to mention Ryllis could make better portals in her sleep. Devil, he wished Ryllis was there. That masked freak better not be bothering his Ryllis! Wait…his Ryllis? Since when was she his? He was only here because she said Vergil was trustworthy, for the moment. Masked freak bugged him, asking about his past, and what was with that bit about humans? Dante was sure as hell sure he was human. This mansion better have answers to his past, or he was killing someone. Entering a room with a large portrait of a man called Sparda Dante sighed. What did he get himself into?

            Ryllis watched Dante fall out of the portal in concern. “Dante!” she rushed over to him and began checking him over. “I’m fine Ryllis.” Dante assured her before turning to his brother. “Hello...brother” Dante greeted, finally admitting that Vergil was his brother. Ryllis helped Dante stand, watching him with hawk-like precision for any signs of an injury before allowing him to approach his newly found twin.


	4. Interlude between missions

Waiting at the Order’s headquarters for Dante and his brother to return from talking somewhere alone Ryllis looked in the vanity mirror in the room provided for them and glanced at a spot of her hair tucked behind her ear. She’d noticed that it was changing colors months ago, turning from black to white, currently it was now a whitish grey. Tucking it back behind her ear and moving to her bed she looked up at the doorway and spotted Dante, who walked over and stood before her. Gently grabbing the lock of hair he smiled. “It’s almost white. Do I worry you so much that I’m causing your to go white early?” Dante spoke softly, sitting beside her. “I always worry Dan. That’s just me. How are you adjusting?” Ryllis asked as Dante laid down with his head in her lap. “I’m not, everything came back so fast…” “Do you want help?” “No…just, stay with me?” “Always I am your inferno.” “And I am your Dante.” Ryllis moved them so that they were both laying down and curled up in his arms. Dante rested his head atop hers and closed his eyes. _If only you could see me as more than a friend_ , both thought. 

            Vergil went to check on Dante and paused at the sight he found. From what he and Amaryllis had discussed back at paradise, she and Dante were friends and nothing more, so why was the pair wrapped around each other so closely that he could barely tell where one began and the other ended. Looking at a white flash coming from Amaryllis Vergil’s eyes widened. There, next to her ear, was a lock of grey-white hair that turned completely white before his eyes. Only a Halfling's hair could do that but the girl didn’t feel like one of his and Dante’s kind. Then again, she shouldn’t have been able to read his mind either, but she had. This complicates things. Backing out of the room he sighed, he’d thought that he and Dante were the only ones. 


	5. Mundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the only non-con chapter, and it is literally not discribed

Amaryllis hissed as she was forced to her knees before Mundus. The demon lord ordered her to be separated from Kat, not that she minded that, and to be brought to him. “Well, well, well, look what we have here. So you’re the bitch that Sparda’s brat holds dear. You must be a good fuck girly.” Mundus mocked as he grabbed her chin. He enjoyed the hate burning in those unique green eyes. “Let go of me pig.” She spat as the man leered at her. “Oh? Girly got some fight huh? I like human girls like you, like breaking them more.” Mundus hummed as Ryllis tore her head out of his lax grip. “Go fuck your bitch Lilith.” The bound woman hissed as Mundus laughed. “Why should I distract from her busy schedule when you’re here?” Ryllis stilled at the dark promise in his voice before thrashing wildly. She’d die before she let a man use her like that ever again. Feeling her head jerk to the side and stinging pain in her cheek she stilled. “Oh? You’re a Halfling? Only their hair changes like that when they have enough power.” Her hair must have shifted, revealing the white patches. But she wasn’t a Halfling…was she? Whatever that was. “This will be fun then.” Mundus grabbed the stunned girl and threw her atop the conference table. The air left her with a loud “oomph” as Ryllis tried to break through her bindings. “I’d stop if I were you. Those ropes were meant for Dante.” “Don’t touch me!” Ryllis roared as she moved away from the demon. Mundus merely smiled and pulled out a knife. “I wouldn’t move too much now doll, don’t want to get hurt now.” Ryllis flinched as the demon cut away the front of her shirt at her breasts with gusto, her mind flashing back to her childhood and her foster father. Mundus looked in his toy’s eyes and saw that she was shutting down. He’d fix that, he’d make her scream. Reaching up under her skirt he removed her underwear and spread her legs while he called the masked man’s video chat number. “Let’s give the boy a show, what do you think?” he asked the motionless girl before thrusting into her as the call was accepted.

            “RAAAGG!” was the bloodcurdling scream that blared through the speakers as Dante and Vergil accepted Mundus’ call. Dante stiffened, he knew that voice. Looking at the screen he roared seeing Mundus pounding into a screaming, crying Amaryllis. Tears ran rivers down his face as Ryllis vainly struggled against the demon violating her. “Your girl’s tight Sparda, she’s bleeding like a virgin.” The demon mocked as he offered a trade, him for her. Vergil refused while Dante thought of a better one. “Give us our girls, we’ll give you Lilith and your spawn unharmed.” Dante growled, his eyes flashing a hellish red.


	6. the trade

            Dante and Lilith stood watching as Mundus’ cars pulled up. Dante’s grip on Lilith was bruising as one of the men carried Ryllis, whose eyes burned with hate, and another pushed Kat. “You first.” Dante growled, eyes watching Ryllis the entire time. After they ended the call, Vergil and Dante agreed they were killing the spawn, but only after Ryllis was in Vergil’s car.

            Vergil’s heart went out to his brother. He treated Amaryllis like a mate. Seeing her abused tore him apart. He hoped that when this was all over that Dante would agree with him. They could turn this world into a paradise for them all. Watching Kat run to the car and getting in he kept hawk-like vigilance on the man holding Amaryllis. Until she was in the car’s back seat safely, Dante refused to let Lilith go. Scenting the air Vergil lowly growled, that bastard came inside her.

Dante heard his brother’s growl and hissed. Vergil had explained that he was more Intune with his demon half, and that he’d cheek Ryllis for any other wounds than what they saw her receive. Pushing Lilith forward and walking towards the car Dante rushed to the backseat. “Ryllis…” he called as he looked in the open window. “You came for me…” “Always” Dante promised as he caressed her face, watching her lean into the touch. Hearing the gun go off and Lilith’s screams Dante smirked, that oughta piss Mundus off.


	7. Interlude before the final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis' telepathy notes!
> 
> ~this is Amaryllis~  
> 'This is Vergil'  
> bold + italics is random people or Kat  
> bold is demon sides  
> *this is Dante*  
> i will also put the person thinking next to their thoughts the first time.

Vergil watched his brother fuss over Amaryllis with curiosity. It was like he’d done so before. With Kat’s help they were planning to take Mundus out permanently, and Dante definitely had the conviction. His brother also began glaring at Kat, as if he blamed her. Kat also showed that she was jealous of Amaryllis receiving Dante’s affection. Vergil hoped that Kat didn’t plant the idea in Mundus’ head to use Amaryllis to break Dante.

~She did, she told Mundus that I’d been raped before.~ (Amaryllis) 

Vergil didn’t reacted to hearing Amaryllis in his head. He’d suspected she was a telepath.

‘I’m sorry Amaryllis, have you told Dante?’ (Vergil)

~No, I’m scared of what he will do. Dante doesn’t remember, but eight years ago he devil triggered and hunted down my foster father. It wasn’t pretty. I don’t want to see that again~ (Amaryllis)

‘Understandable, but how do you know’ (Vergil)

~I read Mundus’ mind, well, he was broad casting his thoughts without knowing it.~ (Amaryllis)

‘Was I broad casting as well?’ (Vergil) 

~Slightly, your face gave it away too.~ (Amaryllis)

Amaryllis snuggled further into Dante’s arms as they laid on a couch, winching as Kat’s thoughts bombarded her mind.

_**Bitch whore skank should be me Mundus should have killed her then he’d be mine** _ (Kat)

*Ryllis, you okay?* (Dante)

~I hurt, but Kat is broadcasting. Vergil has an interesting mind.~ (Amaryllis)

*Oh?* (Dante)

~Like you his mind radiates survival, protect, anger, bloodlust, but unlike you he plans constantly. I think he wants to replace Mundus for the sake of our race.~ (Amaryllis)

*Can’t let him do that* (Dante) 

~Even if Kat told Mundus how to break you? I wasn’t going to tell...~ (Amaryllis)

*SHE WHAT!* (Dante)

~Please don’t reacted…maybe we can talk to Vergil about us leaving and finding a place in the world that we can belong~ (Amaryllis)

*We’ll try, Ryllis, what if Mundus got you pregnant?* (Dante)

Dante felt Ryllis tense at the thought as she also thought about the possibility.

~Then I will terminate the child. I won’t doom them to a life where they will be a reminder and not truly loved.~ (Amaryllis) 

*I’ll support you no matter what you choose.* (Dante)

~I know Dante, I know~ (Amaryllis)

After Kat and Dante went to bed Amaryllis approached Vergil. “I know you plan to replace Mundus. But Dante and I were wondering if you’d come with us. We plan to leave, I told Dante about your plan and about what Kat did.” Vergil stared at her, how? “Broadcasting, I…didn’t mean too, but I found out. You don’t have to decide now, but please, Dante doesn’t want to lose you. Power corrupts, and both of us are afraid you’ll lose that fight.” Vergil stared into Amaryllis’ eyes and saw the genuine concern she had for him. “Very well, I will think on it. Vergil promised and received a blinding smile in return. “Thank you Vergil, it means a lot to me that you’re willing to listen. I know it means a lot to Dante as well.” Amaryllis said as she felt Dante’s mind awaken and sighed. “Good night Vergil, Dante just woke up and is looking for me.” Amaryllis lamented as Dante entered the room. “Ryllis, you should get what sleep you can. Tomorrow is a big day.” “I’m coming Dan, I don’t want to sleep alone.” “And you won’t, someone’s gotta keep your nightmares at bay.” And you’re a good heater.” “That too.” Dante chuckled as Vergil smiled, they were defiantly mates, even if they hadn’t claimed each other.


	8. the end of Mundus and Kat

Ryllis watched Vergil and Dante fight Mundus in pleasure. The twins were not holding back what so ever. Which made Ryllis grateful, she wanted this tormentor of hers dead. Not sensing Kat come up behind her as the twins finished the demon king off she screamed in pain as a knife was dug into her side. Spinning and staring at Kat with wide eyes the sound around her canceling out as she fell of the building. Suddenly a loud roar rang through the air as a second, wilder roar quickly followed. Everything was in slow motion as Vergil jumped after her with his wings spread wide and Dante grabbed Kat by her throat. ‘*Amaryllis*’ Strange, the combined mental shout sounded so far away. Ryllis closed her eyes as Vergil reached for her, fading into darkness.

            Dante watched as Vergil flew back up with Ryllis in his arms, unconscious. Kat whimpered as his grip tightened. “She will be alright Dante.” Vergil promised his brother’s mate to be started healing during her fall. This close to her Vergil realized she was only quarter demon, not a Halfling. It didn’t change his opinion of her though, she was his brother’s mate, and therefore family.

            Coming to Ryllis’ heart fell at the sound of fighting, the smell of Kat’s blood, and hearing Dante’s pleading. Vergil wasn’t going to change his plans. “You still defend humans after what Kat did to Amaryllis?” she heard Vergil roar in disbelief. “One human’s actions should not condemn them all!” Dante roared back as Ryllis tried to sit up from where she was laying a good distance away from the fight. Seeing that both brothers were triggered made Ryllis shiver. _Why, why couldn’t Vergil agree to run away with us?_

*Ryllis, get out of here, I don’t want you to see this.* (Dante)

~No, I stay. If I leave now…I would be abandoning my mate. I stand with you or not at all.~ (Amaryllis) 

*Ryllis…* (Dante)

~I will not be swayed Dante Sparda, I finally accepted that you are my mate, I finally have let go of the past. I will stay. You killed Kat?~ (Amaryllis)

*Yes, I did. Ryllis, if I die, go with Vergil, we may not see eye to eye, but I know he’ll keep you safe.* (Dante) 

~Dante…~ (Amaryllis)

*Just as you won’t be swayed to leave, I won’t be swayed about this.* (Dante) 

~Very well~ (Amaryllis) 

‘Amaryllis?' (Vergil)

Ryllis’ head snapped to Vergil, her gaze previously on Dante.

~Yes Vergil?~ (Amaryllis)

‘I’m sorry, but I am too far into my ways to just walk away.’ (Vergil)

~I know, I think that Dante and I always knew.~ (Amaryllis)

‘Tell him for me?’ (Vergil) 

~He knows, that’s why he isn’t holding back.~ (Amaryllis)

‘I see, thank you, and watch over him for me.’ (Vergil)

~Of coarse, I’ve done so for eight years, I’m hardly going to stop now.~ (Amaryllis)

            Standing beside Dante as the boundary between the worlds was broken and Vergil left Amaryllis intertwined her fingers with Dante’s. “Looks like the world knows demons exist now.” Amaryllis sighed, leaning into him. “Yep, but I’m leaving this town.” “What will we do? I heard that Capulet city has a high demon population.” “What are you suggesting Ryllis?” “This world doesn’t need a hero, it needs a professional.” “Demon hunters for hirer?” “Yep!” “Sounds like fun, my Ryllis.” “Then let’s raise hell. Looks like the Sparda blood will continue to protect humanity after all.” Amaryllis smiled as she twirled and faced him, scrutinizing his looks. “What?” he asked as she tilted her head. “Guess I can’t call you raven anymore, your hair turned silver.” Dante chuckled before dipping Amaryllis and kissing her deeply.


	9. Trish meets Ryllis, and Dante's in the dog house

Amaryllis fumed as Dante walked back into their home and business in Capulet City called _Devil May Cry_ with a blond demon who looked like Eva. Dante froze the moment he caught sight of her. Shit…he was in trouble from the way she was holding her devil arm pistol Hades and his counterpart Persephone against her hips, barrels facing outward. “Dante…where were you…and who is this? I come back from a hunt and what do I find? You gone, Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory gone from their places, no note, and you’re gone for over a week. Then, when you come back, you’re beaten all to hell, clothes in taters, smelling like blood and smoke, with an Eva look alike. Want to explain?” and there’s the dreaded foot tap… yep, looks like he’s on the couch. “Ah…well…” Dante quickly told his fuming mate what happened and when he was finished she sighed. Rubbing her temples she huffed. “First, good job stopping Mundus a second time, second, welcome to the family Trish, I always wanted a sister, third… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! You could have told me! I would have helped!” Dante backed away from his irate mate and yelped as she grabbed his jacket. “Do something without telling me again and I’ll…I’ll…*hic*” Dante’s eyes widened as Ryllis began crying, she hadn’t cried since…shaking himself from that thought train he gathered her in his arms.

            Trish watched the clearly mated pair with a small smile. It was clear to her that they loved each other more than Mundus thought. When the female quarter-demon burst into tears she tensed, a maternal need to comfort the small demoness welling inside her. Seeing Dante freeze as if remembering something she took a step forward when he wrapped his arms around the woman, murmuring comforts in her ear.

            Dante wanted to kick himself, he swore he’d never let Ryllis cry ever again after she found out she’d been pregnant with Mundus’ child two years ago. They’d decided to keep the child, planning to raise it and keep it from following it’s father’s path. But after she’d given birth one of the nurses, a highly religious woman, kidnapped the baby and they were never able to find her or the child. Amaryllis fell into a deep depression, as had Dante, he never held the baby responsible for anything, neither had Amaryllis. She’d thought about carrying out her original plan to abort the child when she was two months along, even went to the clinic, but she couldn’t do it. It took a hoard of demons attacking the city to snap both hunters out of their funk. Pulling himself out of his memories he felt Amaryllis sigh against him. “I’m going to bed Dan. It’s late, Trish, you’re welcome to stay.” Ryllis mumbled as she detached Dante’s arms from around his waist and headed upstairs.

            Dante sighed, Ryllis was thinking about the baby again. Feeling Trish come up beside him he spoke softly. “Bear with Ryllis, I left right before the anniversary of a terrible event two years ago. Ryllis had been raped by Mundus and became pregnant. At first she planned to abort the child, she didn’t want to make the child feel unloved because of the reminder of what happened. When she found out she was pregnant she went to the clinic but couldn’t do it. So we decided to love the child as if it was my own. But today, two years ago, she gave birth and a religious nurse took the child. We searched, but unfortunately we never found her or the child. Ryllis hasn’t been the same since.” Trish nodded, she wouldn’t bother the girl. “What will you do with me?” Trish asked as the silveret turned to her, his blue gaze soft. “As far as I am concerned, you are my sister that mom never had, as Ryllis said. Now, I’m going to bed.” Dante said as he trailed up the stairs to his and Ryllis’ room. The sight he saw as he opened the door ripped his heart out. Ryllis was curled up asleep on the bed, clutching a picture of a six month pregnant Amaryllis and himself with a goofy grin as he was setting up the nursery. Ryllis had set the video camera up without his knowledge and set it to take rapid stills. They’d been so happy. Ryllis wanted to wait until the baby was born to know the gender. Said that she would be happy, boy or girl. She secretly hoped for a baby girl. Undressing and slipping on his black boxers he curled around his mate, placing his arm on her stomach.


	10. A moment of reflextion and a new mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's reflects over his fight with Vergil, lady, and Amy's depression

Dante liked Lady, she was good for Amy, as Amaryllis now liked to be called, kept her from being depressed. Trish was also good for his mate. The nearly maternal way Trish treated Amy kept her mind of things. The only thing he didn’t like about Lady was his debt he owed her. It was hard to believe that sixteen years had passed since he first fought Vergil, then fought him again when he tried to claim their father’s power for his own. During their fight Vergil had asked about Amy, and if Mundus did get her pregnant. His response had been that she was, and that Vergil had a niece or nephew, but the child was taken at birth. Vergil tried to get Dante to join him again, to take revenge for Amy. But Amy didn’t want that, so Dante didn’t either. The fight ended with Yamato going missing as Vergil was defeated, again. “Penny for your thoughts Dan?” Amy asked as she hugged him from behind. “Thinking about what’s happened in the past sixteen years.” “Ah, Dante, do you want children?” Great…this again. Amy thought that she was failing him as a mate, her devil side filling her mind with poisonous thoughts about the lack of child. “We’ve talked about this Amy, when your body decides your ready for another child, it will happen.” “Promise?” “Promise, the time is not right yet.” Hearing the phone ring Amy picked it up. “Devil May Cry, devils stir, we kill, how may we help you?” “ _Is Dante there? It’s Lady.”_ “Hey Lady, yeah, Dan’s here, watcha need?” “ _I’ll tell you when I get there. Picking up Trish._ ” “Kay, see ya Lady.”


	11. Fortuna and meeting Nero

           Amy didn’t like this with the sound of it, Fortuna was being naughty. Devil gates naughty, which made her mad. Seeing Trish sneak off, she followed. Dante could follow her and Trish. Seeing Trish’s message she smirked. Time to raise hell.

            Pinning her long white hair up in a bun and covering it in a beanie she tugged on a black ankle length coat with her standard black corset top and black tattered leather pants. Slipping on her steel toed combat boots she slipped into Fortuna. Walking around she listened to the sound of a woman sing “Out of Darkness” in the cathedral. She had to admit, the sound was beautiful. Scenting Scarecrows in the area she sighed. Good thing she brought Hades and Persephone. Jumping from roof to roof she paused at the sight of a white haired youth, her demon side screaming **protect-cub-long-last-found-love-hold** _._ Watching the teen fight she scented the air again. Her heart pounded, it was faint, but the boy smelled like her, and he was a three quarter demon, just like her baby…could it really be him? The teen quickly dispatched the Scarecrows before hauling ass toward the church, allowing her to catch sight of his bandaged right arm.

            Heading to the church she smiled at the sight of a miffed Dante. He was standing at the top of the church as the song ended. “Why did you sneak off here? And why do you feel so happy?” Instead of speaking she kissed Dante deeply as she inserted the teen’s fight into his mind. Dante’s eyes widened and he kissed her deeply in return. They possibly found him, found their son. Breaking the kiss Dante smirked. “Time to raise hell, I hope it’s him Amy.” “I do too, have fun.” “You know I will.” Dante said as he crashed through the sky light. Hearing a fight break out below she carefully watched as Dante clashed with the boy.

            Staying and watching the boy hid his Devil Arm from the soldiers she heard the girl, Kyrie, she believed she heard the girl be called, approached the boy she thought her son and call him Nero. Watching their interaction Amy was disheartened slightly at seeing Nero’s reaction to Kyrie wearing the necklace shaped like an angel. It was obvious he cared for the girl, and she didn’t seem to mind the devil arm. Nero was obviously happy with the girl, and Amy didn’t want to ruin her maybe son’s happiness.

            Dante waited for Amy to join him atop a tower. He’d felt her happiness wane through their bond. “Ryllis, what’s up?” Dante asked as he wrapped his arms around her. “I was watching Nero, the boy, and a girl named Kyrie interact and saw how happy he was. I was thinking that even if he’s my baby…” Amy trailed off as she began to tremble. “You don’t wanna ruin that happiness.” Dante finished for her as he rested his head atop hers. “I don’t know what to do Dan, I want my baby, but how could I ruin the happiness he’s found. What right do I have to do that?” Amy cried, tears beginning to fall. “We’ll figure something out. See what you can find out about this place. I sense several Devil Gates in this place. Yamato as well, but it feels broken somehow.” “I will, raise hell for me?” “Who do you think I am Ryllis? Of course I will.”


	12. It's not stalking, it's observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy follows Nero through his journey before she confronts him next chapter

Amy was pissed as she followed Nero on his hunt for Dante he was tasked with. How dare that thing try and seduce her baby! Yes, her baby, after tailing the boy she’d let her demonic side out to properly scan the boy in a mock fight with him before escaping when it was confirmed he was her son by tasting his blood by licking her devil arm, Kikoku, the crying demon. She’d claimed the sword by killing an abnormal demon that called itself Karin, who looked like a siren with blood stained tear tracks. Kikoku took the form of a nodachi with a furry guard, normal hilt, a black sheathe with white crosses, and red rope with a tassel wrapped around the sheathe. Glaring at the frog as Nero defeated it she was happy to see it wasn’t able to become a Devil Arm. “Damn frogs.” Amy grunted as she jumped into the courtyard to follow Nero. 

Agnis creeped Amy out. Watching him interact with Nero she was about to interfere when she saw Nero’s Devil Arm begin to glow as his eyes turned crimson. _His devil trigge_ r she thought as she watched Yamato move in its container. _Could Yamato react to my son’s will?_ she wondered as the sword flew, whole, to Nero and he triggered. Nero’s trigger was unusual, instead of his physical body changing greatly, a spectral avatar holding Yamato appeared. To her, the avatar looked like Vergil almost. “I will protect Kyrie.” Nero growled as he attacked Agnis. _Good, that means Nero is strong. He has a purpose to drive him_. Amy watched proudly as Agnis was forced to flee. *What are you so giddy about Ryllis?* ~Nero is my son, had to go the blood tasting route, and I am proud of him. He’s strong Dan.~ Amy replied as she shared her memories. *Damn, he’s your boy alright.* Amy chuckled at Dante’s response as she followed Nero out of the lab.


	13. Mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero confronts Amy

Nero knew he was being followed, the sword, Yamato, the blade supplied, had told him that he was being followed by an “ _allied female”_. When he asked what the blade meant he was shown images of a young woman with black and white hair and green eyes, along with Dante, a woman with short hair, and a man that looked like Dante. After the images faded he asked the blade which woman was following him. The first one, now with all white hair, flashed in his mind again. Why was this ‘ally’ following him? “Come out, I know you’re there!” Nero shouted as he whipped around. The woman, much older than the sword’s memories, stepped into the moonlight. Her long white hair in a tight braid over her shoulder while she wore a black corset top, black tattered leather pants, and combat boots.

“Who are you?!” Nero demanded as the woman stopped about twenty paces away from him, a pair of pistols strapped to her thighs. “What does Yamato tell you child?” Nero bristled as the woman called him child but asked Yamato anyway. “You’re Amaryllis Inferno.” Nero said after a moment and the now named Amaryllis smiled. “Yes, and you are Nero, the current wielder of my brother in law’s sword Yamato. Call me Amy, Amaryllis is a mouthful, no?” Amy stated as she kept her distance. “If your Dante’s wife, why does Yamato think you are an ally?” “Because Dante isn’t your enemy child. Yes, he attacked your most holy, but that man isn’t what you think. Strange, that this island worships Dante’s father Sparda like a god, yet has you hunting your lord’s son.” Nero bristled again as what Amy said clicked. “Why is Dante here?! And it’s Nero!” “Dante is here because two things where taken by this island that it shouldn’t have. You have one of the two. Yamato is Vergil’s sword, Dante wants to make sure that it isn’t misused. But there is another sword taken that we need back as well. We also need to close the Devil Gates.” Amy explained as she watched her son tense. “Don’t worry, you can keep the blade for now. But Dan will want to test you.” Amy turned to leave and Nero felt his demon side scream. **No-mother-stay-don’t-go-stay-stop-her-found-last-mother!** It howled in his mind and Nero’s heart throbbed in pain. Amy whipped around, her demon side hearing the scream of its cub and watched Nero collapse in fear. ~Shit, Nero’s demon side knows and told him Dan.~ *Shit, can you handle it?* ~I will try.~ rushing over to her child she drew him into her arms. “Shh, it’s okay Nero, I’m here, I’m not abandoning you. I never did my child, I never gave up trying to find you my baby.” Amy rocked Nero gently as she began to purr.

The pair stayed like that for an hour or so, Nero finding comfort in the arms of a woman he just met as what she said set in, and Amy comforting her son who she held for the first time. Nero pulled away as it hit him that Amaryllis said she was his mother. “You…you’re my mother?” Nero asked as he pulled away. Amy took a deep breath. “Yes, I looked for you for so long Nero, and I never gave up searching for you. You were taken from me at birth, kidnapped, I never even saw you. But a demon mother is connected to their child in a bond that can never be erased. When I first arrived in Fortuna I sensed the scarecrows you fought and I was going to kill them when you appeared and tore through them. All I thought when I saw you was what my demon was screaming, ‘protect cub long last found love hold’. It took everything I had not to take you in my arms right then. After your spar with Dante in the church, I was going to approach you when Kyrie, was that what you called her, rushed to you. I saw you, how happy you were, and my hope was dashed. How could I just show up and upheave your life, ruin your happiness you found? I love you my son, and because of this, I was willing to leave without telling you. I was afraid you’d hate me Nero, and I really didn’t have a right to enter your life after sixteen years.” Amy removed herself from her son, not looking him in the eye as she backed away slightly. “How did you know for certain?” Nero asked as hope filled him slightly, he had a mother. “Your blood, I had to know, I had to be sure.” Amy whispered as she summoned Kikoku. Nero understood, that explained why the demoness that fought him tasted his blood, it must have been the final key to his mother’s broken heart. Seeing his mother back away he rushed over and hugged her, noticing he was taller than her, guessing her height to be around five feet.

Feeling Nero’s arms wrap around her Amy’s heart swelled. Her son accepted her! Hugging him back with equal intensity she wept. How long had she dreamed of holding her child in her arms? “Mom, is Dante my father?” “No, that is a story for another time Nero. You have a mission to complete. I need to return to Dante, and continue the search for the ones responsible for this mess. I’d like to meet the family that raised you later.” Amy told her son who nodded. “Take care Nero, and trust Yamato, she does not respond to just anyone.” “She remembers you, its how I knew you were there.” “I know, she’ll never lead you astray.”


	14. family time

Amy watched Dante spar with Nero a second time in amusement. They were nearly evenly matched. Nearly due to the fact that Dante was holding back. Seeing the spar end she stepped forward. “Dante, play nice with our son.” Amy sighed as Dante scratched his cheek. “Sorry Ryllis, where’s Trish?” “Don’t know, she decided to do the undercover routine. You know how she loves the little outfits.” Nero smiled at his mother, odd thinking that, it seemed she ruled the relationship. “Hello mother.” “Hi Nero, I see that you take to Yamato like a moth to a flame.” Dante smiled at the happiness radiating off of his mate, finding Nero finally closed the wounds in her heart. “Dante, let Nero keep Yamato, it’s acing as a catalyst to his devil trigger.” Amy suggested and Dante nodded. “Fine, but if you die before I get it back, I’ll be pissed with you Nero, especially for breaking Ryllis’ heart.” Nero smirked, Dante was kind of transparent when it comes to his mother. “Age before beauty, old man.” Oh hell no, that brat did not just call him old! Amaryllis watched the expression on Dante’s face darken as Nero left and laughed. Apparently, he didn’t like being called old. “Dante, what if that was Nero’s way of calling you dad?” Amy watched Dante ponder her question before finality settled over him. “Still, kicking his ass for calling me old.” Amy huffed, talk about vanity. “Yeah, yeah, anyway, I’m heading back to the city. My leads take me there, however, get rid of the devil gates dear.” Amy said as she triggered, skeletal wings with ropes of flesh hanging off them tore their way out of her back in bloody glory as shadows surrounded her. When her transformation finished, her appearance completely changed. White hair became black, green eyes turned venom yellow, skin turned from flawless sun kissed to bone white, k9s growing into fangs and nails to black talons. Dante often joked that she was an angel of death. “You need a scythe hun, really you do.” “Joke later, work now Dan.” Amy ordered as she took off, flying toward the city.


	15. Savior my ass!

As Credo, she heard Nero call him, hit the wall she heard a sickening crunch. The old man just killed her son’s brother. Rushing over to the man with Trish she pulled him into her arms. “Calm Credo, do not injure yourself further.” Amy tutted as she held the man. “W…who are you?” Credo gasped at her, she looked like his brother. “I am Nero’s mother. It took me sixteen years to find him, I will not abandon him or you. Let me heal you Credo.” Nero’s mother requested as her hand glowed. “N…Nero’s mother?” Credo couldn’t believe it, yet her eyes held no lie. “Yes, be still, brother of my son, I will do what I can.” “No, it is too late for me, save them.” Amy shed a single tear, even though Credo made a mistake, he still put Kyrie and Nero first. “Please, watch over them.” Credo pleaded as Amaryllis grasped his hand. “Tis a mother’s job, Credo, I will keep them safe.” “Y…your name?” “Amaryllis Inferno-Sparda, wife to Dante Sparda, the Devil Hunter, Brother of the Dark Angel Vergil, Son of the Dark Knight Sparda.” Credo nodded, Nero would be safe, both Nero and Kyrie would be safe. “Thank…you.” Credo whispered as his body dispersed into light. Watching the light raze another tear fell from Amy’s eye. “Goodbye Credo, Requiesce in pace.” Amy felt a weight on her lap and looked down to see a katana similar to Yamato. ‘A devil arm? From Credo? I almost don’t feel worthy, but Credo wishes to protect Nero and Kyrie, even in death.’ Amy thought as she stood, gripping the Katana firmly. ‘I will convey your will Credo, I will protect them.’ Walking calmly over to Trish and Dante she glared at the Savior. Drawing the blade from its white sheathe Amy was awed at the holy flame burning within the sword. “Is that…” Trish began as Amy tested the blade’s weight. “Yes, Credo became this sword, or the demon half of him. I will call it Hijiri Purotekutā.” Trish nodded, it was a good name. “Holy Protector, really Ryllis?” Dante raised a brow at the name. “Yes, for the holy flame within the blade, and the lengths Credo was willing to go to protect his siblings. I may not be worthy of this sword, but I will carry out his last wish.” The conviction in Amy’s voice was stunning and made Dante smirk. ‘Ryllis is back to herself at last.’

Trish, Dante, and Amy began a macabre dance of death as they fought against the savior, waiting for Nero to finish up inside of the damned thing while Amy was getting pissed. “Hey you bastard! Give me my son and his girl back!” Amy roared as she summoned Kikoku and charged it with demonic energy and releasing it in a wide slash of the blade, cutting into the Savior’s stone flesh. Dante made a mental note as his mate went through her numerous Devil Arms to never get between the enraged mother and her child. ‘Yet again I am reminded why I fell in love with her.’ Dante smiled as Amy tore chunks out of the Savior. Time to finish this.


	16. Goodbye for now, but not forever

Standing next to Dante Amy smiled as she watched the interactions between Nero and Kyrie. She was sad watching them as well. Her baby was all grown up and she wasn’t there to watch him grow. Feeling Dante wrap an arm around her waist she leaned into him. “He’s a good kid.” Dante sounded proud as he spoke, looking at the couple. “Hey, is that pride I hear love?” “Yeah, I mean, he’s my son too, biologically or not. Of course I’m proud that our son is so strong.” Amy smiled at him as Nero walked over. “Kyrie, this is my mother, Amaryllis Inferno-Sparda.” Nero said as he waved a hand to Amy. “Mom, this is Kyrie.” “Hello Kyrie, I hope we can get along.” Amaryllis smiled at the shy girl her eyes went to Hijiri. “That’s a beautiful sword.” Amy tensed, they didn’t know about Credo. “About Hijiri, I’m sorry Nero, Kyrie…but Credo didn’t make it. Most of his soul passed on, but his demon side became this Devil Arm, Hijiri Purotekutā, the Holy Protector.” Kyrie covered her mouth with her hands and Nero clenched his demonic fist. “Nero, I think that you should have Hijiri. I’m not able to do him justice.” Nero took Hijiri from his mother, swearing to Credo that he’d keep Kyrie safe. “Will you be staying in Fortuna?” Kyrie asked and the three foreigners shook their heads. “No, there’s a large demon population in Capulet City, not to mention that Lady would have our heads.” Amy said sadly. “Will you visit?” Nero asked hopefully and Amy smiled. “Of course Nero, now that I found you, I’m not losing you.” Amy said as she pulled out a card. “This is the card to our shop, Devil May Cry, call if you need anything or just want to talk.” Nero clutched the card like a life line. “I will, I still want to know everything.” “You bet kid. I still owe you an ass kicking. And just so you know, you may not be my son by blood, but you’re still my son no matter what.” Dante ruffled Nero’s hair before he, Amy and Trish left, promising that they’d see each other soon.


End file.
